Lokis Fluch
by Cassandra Auditore
Summary: Darcy erlebt, wie nach Thor auch sein Bruder Loki in New Mexico erscheint. Durch einen unglücklichen Umstand werden seine Fähigkeiten an sie gebunden und beide müssen sich wohl oder übel miteinander arrangieren.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Marvel und den jeweiligen Rechteinhabern, ich leihe sie mir nur aus.

Summary: Darcy erlebt, wie nach Thor auch sein Bruder Loki in New Mexico erscheint. Durch einen unglücklichen Umstand werden seine Fähigkeiten an sie gebunden und beide müssen sich wohl oder übel miteinander arrangieren.

Anmerkung: Hallo ihr Lieben! Seit ich im Kino „The Avengers" gesehen habe, bin ich infiziert. Und das schreckliches Virus trägt den Namen „Loki", auch bekannt als „Tom Hiddleston" :D Und nachdem ich mir den Film Thor nochmal angesehen habe, war mein erster Gedanke: arme Darcy, Jane bekommt Thor und sie geht leer aus. Tja, und so setzte ich mich an meinen Laptop und schrieb drauf los. Ich habe also noch keine Ahnung, wo mich die Charaktere hintragen werden, aber wir werden sehen :) Gern nehme ich auch Ideen und Anregungen von euch Lesern an! :)

Aber genug von mir! Viel Spaß bei:

**Lokis Fluch**

Seufzend warf Darcy ihre Handtasche in den Staub und ließ sich daneben fallen. S.H.I.E.L.D., wie sich selbst nannten, hatten ihr alles genommen. Sogar ihren I-Pod! Sie konnte es ja verstehen, dass sie an Janes Forschungsergebnissen interessiert waren, vor allem jetzt, nach dieser... Angelegenheit in der Wüste. Doch warum mussten sie auch _ihre_ Sachen mitnehmen? Sie war doch nur Praktikantin!

Darcy riss wütend den Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche auf. Alles was ihr blieb war ein nutzloses Handy, der Akku war leer und diese Regierungsfutzis haben doch tatsächlich sogar ihr Ladegerät mitgehen lassen! Ansonsten lagen noch ein paar alte Kassenbelege, Kaugummi, Geldbeutel und ihr Elektroschocker darin. Sie nahm die Selbstverteidigungswaffe heraus und begutachtete sie, die Energieanzeige war voll. Wenigstens etwas.

Die junge Frau legte die Waffe zurück in ihre Tasche und starrte in den blauen Himmel, die Hände zu beiden Seiten im Wüstensand abgestützt. Mann, hätte ihr jemand vorher verraten, was sie bei diesem Praktikum erwartete, dann hätte sie sich einen Bürojob gesucht! Wie hatte sie eigentlich so blöd sein können, während einem Politologiestudium ein Praktikum bei einer Astrophysikerin zu beginnen?

Wobei die Sache seit ein paar Tagen weniger ätzend war. Was wohl hauptsächlich an dem nordischen Gott lag, der ihnen vom Himmel direkt vor die Kühlerhaube gefallen war. Oh, und was für ein Gott! Darcy leckte sich übet die trockenen Lippen. Uns selbst wenn er nur ein Spinner wäre, sie glaubte nicht so recht daran, war es doch bisher der heißeste Spinner, den sie je kennen gelernt hatte. Und sie hatte während ihres Studiums schon viele Verrückte getroffen!

Seine meerblauen Augen konnten einen gefangen nehmen, das blonde Haar glänzte, als wäre er ein L'oreal-Vorzeigemodel. Und auch wenn sein Benehmen etwas, nun ja, altmodisch war, es gefiel ihr. Darcy sah in ihm den letzten richtigen Mann auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten. Deshalb war es natürlich selbstverständlich, dass er sich an Jane ranmachen musste.

Darcy ballte die Hände im roten Sand zu Fäusten. Jane Foster, die hübsche, nette, intelligente, schüchterne, supertolle, „everybody's Darling" Astrophysikerin. Klar, dass die viel interessanter war als Darcy Lewis, die Praktikantin, die eigentlich Politikwissenschaften studiert und nur hier ihr Praktikum absolviert, weil die Bewerbungsfrist bei seriösen Firmen bereits um Wochen abgelaufen war, als sie endlich mal auf Jobsuche ging.

Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, es ging ihr mächtig gegen den Strich wie Jane und er sich gegenseitig anhimmelten. Und nun, da ihr nordisches Supermodel nen Abgang gemacht hat, um sein komisches Mjö-irgendwas zu finden, war Jane kaum noch auszuhalten. Noch dazu war ihre gesamte Ausrüstung konfisziert worden, jetzt konnte miss Oberschlau sich nicht einmal mehr in ihre Arbeit stürzen um sich abzulenken. Darcy hatte es in dem leeren Labor einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und war für ein paar Momente aus dem Dorf geflohen.

Die junge Frau seufzte tief und hielt ihr Gesicht in die Sonne. Wenigstens würde sie sich auf diesem Trip eine ordentliche Bräune zulegen. Bei dem Gedanken kam ihr sofort Bilder von Thor in den Sinn, wie er sich umzog, sein perfekter Körper, sein Hintern verpackt in einer Levis-Jeans, seine samtene Haut gehüllt in einen Schimmer von Bronze.

_Sind diese nordischen Typen nicht alle ziemlich blass?_, fragte sie sich und ließ den Blick nachdenklich gen Himmel schweifen. Plötzlich zogen Wolken auf, viel zu schnell, als dass es natürlichen Ursprungs sein konnte. Darcy sprang sofort alarmiert auf, wer weiß, was Thor ihnen alles verschwiegen hatte. Vielleicht war die ganze Story nur eine riesengroße Lüge und er war die gutaussehende Vorhut einer Alien-Invasion?

Der Himmel zog in Sekunden zu, schwarze Wolken türmten sich bedrohlich auf und der Wind riss an Darcys Kleidern. Sie lief gegen den Wind an, versuchte zurück ins Dorf und zum Labor zu gelangen, doch es war ein mühsamer Weg. Plötzlich Donnerte es und ein Strahl bunten Lichtes durchbrach die Wolkendecke und schlug krachend in den Wüstenboden ein.

Die junge Praktikantin begann stark zu husten, als sie den aufgewirbelten Sand einatmete und versuchte in dem düsteren Nebel etwas zu erkennen. So schnell die Wolken kamen gingen sie auch wieder, der rote Staub legte sich nach kurzer Zeit und Darcy wagte es sich umzudrehen.

Inmitten eines großen Musters, dass an einen keltischen Knoten erinnerte, kniete ein Mann, sein rabenschwarzes, langes Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht, der Saum des dunklen Mantels lag im Dreck. Er hatte sich auf einen langen, goldenen Stab abgestützt.

Darcy schob sich die Brille höher auf die Nase und wagte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zu, als er den Kopf hob. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen trafen die ihren und ein Grinsen trat in sein blasses Gesicht. Er erhob zu voller Größe, und verdammt, der Typ war wirklich groß! Die junge Frau schluckte, wagte es aber nicht, sich von der Stelle zu rühren.

»Sei mir gegrüßt, Sterbliche.«

»Hi?«, antwortet Darcy vorsichtig, sein überhebliches Grinsen gefiel ihr gar nicht. Automatisch glitt ihre Hand in die Tasche und umfasste den Elektorschocker. »Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?«

»Du erkennst mich nicht?«

»Äh, sorry, nee.«

Der Mann seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich sehe, ich war schon viel zu lange nicht mehr hier. Ich bin Loki. Aus Asgard.« Er verneigte sich spöttisch.

_Wow, hab ich da was verpasst oder gibt's diese Woche irgendwie einen Sonderschlussverkauf für heiße Götter?_ Darcy ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken an eine hohe Regalwand, in der gutaussehende Männer aufgereiht waren und grinsende Frauen mit Einkaufswagen vorbei liefen. Wow, manchmal war sie echt seltsam. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um dieses eigenartige Bild zu vertreiben.

»Ach, ähm, nett, Loki aus Asgard. Ich bin Darcy. Darcy Lewis. Aus Illinoi. Und du suchst bestimmt deinen bloden Kumpel, habe ich recht?«

»Du weißt, wo Thor sich aufhält.« Mit geschmeidigen Schritten näherte er sich ihr, er war bei weitem nicht so muskelbepackt wie sein Götterkumpel, aber dafür wirkte er wendiger und nicht weniger gefährlich. »Sprich, Erdling!«, seine grünen Augen funkelten ungeduldig und Darcy stolperte zurück.

»Nun, also bis vor kurzem war er noch bei uns. Also, das heißt, bei Jane und Dr. Selvig. Er ist uns, na ja, sagen wir mal „vor die Linse gelaufen". Und dann haben wir ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht.« Loki setzte ihr nach, während die junge Frau immer weiter zurück taumelte, in der Hoffnung, irgendjemand würde auf sie beide aufmerksam. Wo war Jane immer nur, wenn man sie brauchte? »Aber er ist weg, auf der Suche nach seinem Mjö-Ding.«

»Mjölnir? Der Hammer befindet sich in der Nähe?«, fragte der Gott und kam Darcy immer näher. Er überragte sie gut um zwei Kopflängen und sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

»Keine Ahung, dein Kumpel scheint das zu glauben.«

»Kumpel? Was soll-«, plötzlich krümmte er sich zusammen, es schien als hätte er starke Schmerzen. Ein seltsam rotes Leuchten umhüllte ihn kurz, durchdrang ihn und verlosch dann wieder. Darcy nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesehen oder nur eingebildet. »Thor ist nicht mein Kumpel.«, keuchte er und streckte die Hand bedrohlich nach Darcy aus, ein feiner Schweißfilm glitzerte auf seiner Stirn. »Er ist-« Noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, viel er zuckend zu Boden. Die junge Studentin packte den Elektroschocker wieder in die Handtasche und beugte sich über ihn.

»So nicht. Nicht mit mir!« Darcy erlaubte sich durchrzuatmen. Wow, dieser Kerl hatte ihr echt Angst eingejagt. Er schien nicht von der geduldigen Sorte zu sein. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihn, seine Rüstung oder Uniform war aus schwerem Stoff und Leder, kunstvolle Schnallen aus Gold hielten die einzelnen Elemente zusammen.

Sein Kumpel trug bei seiner Ankunft nur ein Shirt und eine einfache Stoffhose. Dieser Typ hatte einen definitiv extravaganteren Stil. Zu seinem nachtschwarzen, schulterlangen Haar hatte er hauptsächlich schwarze und dunkelgrüne Stoffe kombiniert, und Darcy fragte sich, ob diese Schnallen auch echtem Gold waren.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter über seinen Körper, er hatte erstaunlich gepflegte Hände, seine Finger waren langgliedrig und schlank, beinahe zart. Doch sie bezweifelte nicht, dass er ordentlich hinlangen konnte, wenn es erforderlich war. Auch sein Gesicht war fein geschnitten, er war, anders als sein grobschlächtiger Freund, gründlich rasiert, das Haar ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt. Und er war unglaublich blass, beinahe kränklich

_Das hast du deinen blassen Gott_, dachte Darcy und musste unweigerlich grinsen. Ein dunkler Teint würde ihm nicht stehen. Sie beendete die Bestandsauf nahmen und macht er den Eindruck zwar weniger auf körperliche, aber dafür auf intellektuelle Stärke spezialisiert zu sein.

Doch was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Ihn Zu Jane und Dr. Selvig bringen? Ja, möglich, aber er wog mindestens achtzig Kilo! Und dann auch noch der Speer. Die hielt inne und betrachtete die goldene Waffe. Sie war ihm aus der Hand gefallen, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Vorsichtig beugt sich Darcy herunter und mit berührte mit zittrigen Fingerspitzen das kalte, glatte Metall. Der Stab vibrierte sofort und gab ein leises Summen von sich, die Studentin zuckte zurück. Wenig später berührte sie ihn erneut, diesmal mutiger, bis sie sich traute ihn aufzuheben.

Das Ding war echt verdammt schwer! Vorsichtig untersuchte sie es nach, ja, wonach eigentlich? Plötzlich ertönte ein leises 'Pling' und der Speer fing an zu leuchten. Als hätte sie sich verbrannt ließ Darcy die Waffe fallen, doch noch im Fall dematerialisierte der Stab sich um sich kurz darauf an ihrem Handgelenk als großer, goldener Armreif wieder zusammen zusetzten.

Starr vor Schreck taumelte sie zurück, der Reif wog schwer und egal wie sehr sie daran zog und zerrte, sie schaffte es nicht, ihn über die Hand zu schieben. Er saß einfach zu eng. Darcy verfiel in Panik, was hatte sie nur angerichtet? Sie musste zurück zu den anderen, die würden wissen, was zu tun ist! Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte sie den Wüstenabschnitt in Richtung Dorf und versuchte, den Armreif loszuwerden, aber sie rieb sich nur die Haut wund. Darcy begann nun zu laufen, der rote Wüstensand wirbelte bei jedem ihrer Schritte auf, doch je mehr sie sich von Loki entfernte und dem Städtchen zulief, desto schwerer wurde der Armreif.

Wenige Meter vor der Stadt, sie konnte das Labor schon sehen, war der Reif so schwer, dass sie pausieren musste, ihr Arm mit dem Schmuckstück hing kraftlos herab, ihre Hand war rot angelaufen und aufgescheuert. Jeder weitere Schritt verursachte ihr mehr Schmerzen, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ein LKW-Reifen an ihrem zarten Handgelenk hing. Plötzlich beschlich Darcy ein böser Verdacht. Sie stoppte schwer atmend, drehte sich zu der entfernten Gestalt, die noch immer im Sand lag, um und ging zurück zu ihm. Mit jedem zurückgelegten Meter wurde der Armreif leichter.

»Öch nöö.«, murmelte sie, ihr Verdacht, dass dieses außergewöhnliche Accessoire noch immer irgendwie an seinen Meister gebunden war, verhärtet sich. Und tatsächlich, je näher sie an den

Gott herantrat, desto leichter wog das Schmuckstück. Darcy ließ sich erschöpft in den Sand plumpsen, sie musste nachdenken, ihre Möglichkeiten abwägen.

Ihr Handyakku war leer, das Walkie Talkie lag im Van. Die Energie des Elektorschockers war nun auch verbraucht und als Waffe nutzlos. Wie lange er wohl noch bewusstlos sein würde? Die junge Frau fand ihn so jedenfalls deutlich sympathischer, als im wachten Zustand. Außerdem wollte sie nicht wissen, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er aufwacht und sieht, dass sich sein toller Speer in ein modisches Accessoire verwandelt hatte.

»Darcy?«

»Dr. Selvig? Oh Gott sei dank!« Der Pick-Up kam zehn Meter vor ihr zum Stillstand, die Reifen wirbelten eine große Staubwolke auf.

»Ich hab dich überall gesucht! Jane ist mit dem Van abgehauen und du gehst nicht an dein Telefon!« Der ältere Mann sprang aus dem Auto und lief auf seine Praktikantin zu. »Geht es dir gut? Es gab wieder eine Einstein-Rosen-Brücke! Warst du in der Nähe, hast du etwas erkennen können? Weißt du, wo genau es passiert ist? Wir müssen den Einschlagsort vor S.H.I.E.L.D. finden!«

Dracy stand ungelenk auf, klopfte sich den roten Staub von der Jeans und deutete auf die bewusstlose Gestalt.

»Himmel, Darcy! Was habt ihr Frauen nur für ein Problem?«, rief Selvig verzweifelt und eilte auf den Gott zu, die junge Frau folgte ihm.

»Das ist Loki. Aus Asgard. Sagt er.«

»Ja, ich weiß. Und genau das hatte ich befürchtet. Loki, Gott des Unheils und der Verschlagenheit, Bruder von Thor. Der hat uns gerade noch gefehlt.«

»Woher weißt du das alles?«

»Erklär ich dir später. Elektorschocker?«, fragte der Doktor, der gerade Lokis Puls überprüfte. Darcy nickte und senkte ertappt den Blick. »Wenigstens hast du ihn nicht angefahren. Na komm, bringen wir ihn ins Auto.«

Zusammen hievten sie ihn hoch, er war um einiges schwerer, als seine schlanke Gestalt vermuten ließ. Darcy schätzte, dass es an der dicken, rüstungsähnlichen Kleidung lag. Sie legten den bewusstlosen Mann auf die Rückbank des Pick-Ups und stiegen dann beide vorne ein.

»Weißt du, wo Jane hinwollte? Als ich aus der Buchhandlung kam war sie einfach verschwunden und der Van ebenfalls. Der Truck gehört einem Farmer, er hat ihn mir kurz geliehen um nach dir zu suchen.«

»Nein, keine Ahnung. Sie hat mir auch nichts gesagt. Komisch, dass sie dich einfach im Laden hat stehen lassen.« Die Praktikantin schüttelte den Kopf. »Vielleicht hat unser Donnergott seine Finger im Spiel?«

»Ja, gut möglich.«, murmelte Selvig und warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel auf seinen 'Patienten'. »Darcy, ich bitte dich, lauf nie wieder weg ohne Bescheid zu geben, wohin. Ich habe mir wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht, erst warst du weg, dann ist Jane plötzlich auch verschwunden. Bitte, es sind die letzten Tage verrückte Dinge geschehen und der Typ hätte dir weiß Gott was antun können. Er ist nicht umsonst der Gott des Unheils. Hüte dich vor ihm!«

Darcy fühlte sich wie ein kleines Mädchen, das eine Standpauke von ihrem besorgten Vater kassierte, doch sie wusste, dass er recht hatte.

»Ja, versprochen.«, gab sie klein bei und schob die Hand mit dem Armreif unter ihre Handtasche.

_*** To be continued... ***_

So, das wars mit dem ersten Kapitel, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :) Das zweite Kapitel ist schon fertig gestellt und ich werde es die nächsten Tage hochladen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Marvel und den jeweiligen Rechteinhabern, ich leihe sie mir nur aus.

Wie kühler Regen prasselte das Wasser über ihren Rücken und spülte den roten Staub von ihrer Haut. Der Sand war einfach überall, in der Luft, den Häusern, in den Möbeln, in der Kleidung. Der einzige Ort, um ihm zu entfliehen war die Dusche. Darcy strich sich die nassen, dunklen Haare zurück, ließ sich das kühle Wasser übers Gesicht laufen und genoss das Gefühl der Reinheit.

Sie griff nach dem Duschgel, gab eine große Menge auf den breiten, runenverzierten Armreif und verrieb es. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie das rutschige Metall irgendwie über ihre Hand zu schieben, erfolglos. Der Reif saß wie angegossen. Darcy zog und zerrte, doch es half nichts. Seufzend gab sie auf, vielleicht war es einfach nur eine Art Diebstahlschutz und dieser Loki würde es mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch oder sowas wieder aufheben können. Hoffentlich. Wenn nicht hatte sie noch einen Plan B und der hieß: Seitenschneider.

Darcy duschte geschwind zu Ende, schlüpfte in frische Klamotten und hatte schon wieder das Gefühl, schweißgebadet zu sein. _Verdammte, warum konnten die anderen nicht in der Karibik Sterne zählen und ihre Nachforschungen betreiben? Das wäre für alle angenehmer gewesen! Aber nein, es musste das gottverdammte New Mexico sein! _Grob kämmte sie ihr dunkles Haar durch und band es zu einem einfachen Knoten.

»Wie geht's ihm?«, fragte sie und lief die Treppe hinunter, während Dr. Selvig die Ausrüstung, die ihnen die Männer von S.H.I.E.L.D. noch gelassen hatten, mit verschränkten Armen begutachtete. Es war nicht viel. Der ältere Mann seufzte.

»Na ja. So mächtig diese Götter auch sein mögen, Elektroschocker scheinen nicht gut zu bekommen. Ich habe ihn vorsichtshalber in den Lagerraum gesperrt, ich habe keine Lust, dass er uns das bisschen Ausrüstung, dass geblieben ist kurz und klein schlägt wie sein Bruder im Krankenhaus. «

»Woher weißt du, dass sie Brüder sind? Sie sehen sich doch überhaupt nicht ähnlich.«

»Hier.« Selvig deutete auf ein altes, abgegriffenes Buch und Darcy betrachtete den Einband.

»Nordische Mythologie? Ähm, das ist ein Kinderbuch.«

»Lies nach. Wenn all das stimmt, woran ich allerdings noch so meine Zweifel habe, sind unsere beiden Jungs Brüder.«, seufzte Selvig erneut und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er wusste ja selbst nicht so recht, was er von all dem halten sollte und Antworten in einem Kinderbuch zu finden war selbst ihm zu abgedreht.

»Okay. Ist er denn schon aufgewacht?«,

»Nein. Ich war vor zehn Minuten unten, aber er schläft noch immer wie ein Baby..«

»Na gut, dann seh ich jetzt mal nach unserem Patienten. Schließlich hab ich ihn in diesen Zustand versetzt.«, seufzte sie und legte das Buch wieder auf den leergefegten Schreibtisch.«

»Nein. Darcy, ich werde diesen armen Kerl nicht noch einmal mit dir alleine lassen.«, grinste der Doktor und die Praktikantin nahm einen empörten Gesichtsausdruck an.

»So schlimm bin ich dann auch wieder nicht! Außerdem muss sich der Elektroschocker erst mal wieder aufladen, es droht also niemandem Gefahr.«, verteidigte sie sich.

»Ich weiß doch.« Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. »Und trotzdem, ich möchte nicht, dass du da alleine runter gehst. Wir sehen nachher zusammen nach ihm, versprochen. Aber hat sich Jane in der Zwischenzeit bei dir gemeldet? Sie ist jetzt schon seit über einer Stunde weg und ich beginne mir ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen.«

»Nein, tut mir leid. Mein Handyakku ist leer und diese Regierungstypen haben mir mein Ladegerät genommen. Ich kann also nicht einmal nachsehen, ob sie versucht hat bei mir anzurufen.«, antwortete Darcy niedergeschlagen und Selvig entfuhr ein unschöner Fluch. »Keine Sorge, sie taucht schon wieder auf. Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass sie ausgebüchst ist um irgendeiner Theorie nachzujagen.«

»Ja, schon, aber sie war noch nie so lange weg, ohne sich zu melden.«

»Jane kann auf sich aufpassen, sie kommt schon wieder, glaub mir.«, versuchte Darcy ihn zu beruhigen, aber Selvig seufzte nur und fuhr sich durch das verschwitzte graue Haar.

»Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Ich mache mir einfach mal wieder viel zu viele Gedanken. Trotzdem, bitte gib mir Bescheid, sobald du etwas von ihr hörst.«

»Aber natürlich.«, versicherte sie ihm. Darcy war schon im Begriff wieder zu gehen, als Dr. Selvigs Stimme sie zurückhielt.

»Eine Sache noch, als Loki hier ankam, trug er etwas bei sich? Eine Waffe oder so etwas vielleicht?«

»Äh.« Dracy schluckte und versteckte die Hand mit dem Armreif unauffällig hinter dem Rücken. »Nein, nein ich habe nichts gesehen.«

»Hmm, seltsam. Er trägt eine Art Rüstung, kommt aber völlig unbewaffnet auf einen fremden Planeten. Daraus schließe ich, dass er auch ohne Waffen enorm gefährlich ist. Und in dem Buch wird er auch Loki, Gott des Unheils genannt. Mir gefällt dieses ganze Sache nicht. Wäre Thor jetzt hier, könnte er uns vielleicht näheres dazu sagen. Nun, ich hoffe nur, dass sein komatöser Zustand noch länger anhält und die Wände und Türen des Lagerraumes dick genug sind.«

Etwas in seiner Stimme ließ der jungen Frau einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen, hatte sie da wirklich Angst herausgehört? Nun, ihr Mentor wusste viel mehr über nordische Mythologie als sie. War dieser Loki wirklich so schlimm? Darcy schluckte schwer als das Gewicht des Armreifens sie erinnerte, was sie mit seinem Speer angestellt hatte. Er würde darüber definitiv nicht erfreut sein. Verdammt, warum musste sie auch nur so neugierig sein und das blöde Ding anfassen?

»Nun, es wird schon nichts passieren. Ich häng den Schocker an den Strom und sollte er Krawall machen, legen wir ihn einfach wieder lahm.«, versuchte sie gewohnt frech zu antworten, doch sie klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Bevor Selvig darauf reagieren konnte, war sie schon in den ersten Stock gelaufen, zog die Selbstverteidigungswaffe aus der Handtasche und legte den Akku in die Ladestation. Sie würde diesen Loki aufsuchen, jedoch nicht ohne Bewaffnung, Selvigs Besorgnis hatte ihr zu denken gegeben.

Eine halbe Stunde später hörte sie Selvig in der Küche rumoren, Darcy blieb also ein kleines Zeitfenster, um nach dem Gott zu sehen und endlich den Armreif los zu werden. Sie sah auf die Ladestation, der Akku des Elektroschockers war erst auf halber Füllstandanzeige. Verdammt, dann musste sie wohl ohne in die Höhle des Löwen.

Leise schlich sie die Treppen hinab, hinunter bis in den schummrigen Keller. Der Lagerraum war mit einer großen Stahltüre versehen und die junge Frau konnte ihr Herz in der Brust hämmern hören. Was, wenn er wach war und nur auf sie wartete? Ihre Schritte hallten ungewöhnlich laut auf dem Betonboden, der Weg fühlte sich kilometerlang an.

Darcy schluckte und versuchte ihre innere Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen die ihr riet, ja keinen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Doch sie musste diesen Armreifen loswerden. Die Luft in dem Keller war stickig und abgestanden, eine einzelne Glühbirne schenkte diffuses Licht.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stand sie endlich vor der schlichten Stahltür, dahinter herrschte vollkommene Stille. Vielleicht war er wirklich noch bewusstlos und Darcy machte sich hier völlig umsonst fast in die Unterwäsche. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, fummelte den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und sperrte auf. Die schwere Tür gab ein unangenehm metallisches Quietschen von sich und erleichtert erkannte sie, dass der Mann seelenruhig auf einer improvisierten Pritsche schlief.

Darcy atmete auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte. Insgeheim war sie mehr als froh darüber, dass nicht bei Bewusstsein war, auch wenn sie den Armreif dadurch wohl noch etwas länger tragen musste, als erhofft. Doch im Moment sog sie diese Option vor als Lokis Reaktion auf dieses kleine... Problem zu erleben.

Und eigentlich hätte sie sich umdrehen, den Lagerraum verlassen und abschließen sollen. Eigentlich. Stattdessen trat die Studentin näher auf den Gott zu, ihr Herz pochte aufgeregt. Sie wusste, dass es gefährlich war und dass sie lieber das Weite suchen sollte, doch er wirkte eine eigenartige Faszination auf sie aus. Loki sah so friedlich aus, es schien fast, als würde er lächeln und seine ebenmäßige, blasse Haut wirkte ihn im Neonlicht ätherisch.

Darcy bewunderte sein glänzendes, schwarzes Haar und fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühle, die seidigen Strähnen durch ihre Finger rinnen zu lassen. Sie hatte einen Faible für Männer mit schönem, vollem Haar.

Mutig trat sie einen weiteren Schritt auf Loki zu und stand nun neben ihm, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen. Warum er wohl hier, auf der Erde war? Sicherlich wegen seines Bruders. Er hatte sie ja nach Thor gefragt. Doch kam er in guter Absicht oder führte er möglicherweise etwas im Schilde? Immerhin war er, laut Dr. Selvig der Gott des Unheils.

_Aber er sieht gar nicht so böse aus_, dachte Darcy. _Im Gegenteil, er sieht sogar ziemlich gut aus._ Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Während Thor die personifizierte Männlichkeit darstellte wirkte sein Bruder Loki viel tiefgründiger, geheimnisvoller und man sollte nicht den Fehler begehen, ihn zu unterschätzen.

_Wie gut, dass Jane scheinbar eher auf Mukitypen steht._ Ihr Grinsen wurde eine Spur verschlagener. Ihr Lachen gefror in ihrem Gesicht, als klare, grüne Augen sie anstarrten und bevor sie auch nur reagieren konnte hatte er ihren Arm gepackt und hielt sie in schmerzhaftem Griff. Darcy quietschte erschrocken auf.

»Wo bin ich?«

»Äh immer noch in New Mexiko. Im Keller unseres Labors. Es ging Ihnen nicht gut, Sie sind... ähm, in der Wüste einfach umgekippt.«, log sie schnell und hoffte, dass er sich nicht mehr an den Elektroschock erinnerte.

»Ja, etwas ist... anders.« Langsam setzte Loki sich auf und ließ ihren Arm nicht los. Daryc war sich sicher, dass von seinem Griff blaue Flecken zurückbleiben würden. Verwundert sah der Gott auf seine freie Hand und ballte sie kurz zur Faust. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte er einige male und sein erwartungsvoller Gesichtsausdruck wich grimmiger Erkenntnis. »Was hast du mit mir gemacht?«

»Ich? Äh, gar nichts! Also, nichts schlimmes. Ein kleiner Stromschlag vielleicht?«, quietschte Darcy verängstigt während er sich vor ihr zu voller Größe aufbaute. Warum war sie nur alleine hier hinunter gegangen? Die Wände waren so dick, dass Selvig ihre Schreie nie bis in den ersten Stock hören konnte.

»Stromschlag? Nein. So etwas banales kann einem Gott wie mir keinen Schaden zufügen, es muss etwas anderes gewesen sein. Sprich, Weib!«, zischte er gefährlich, in seinen grünen Augen loderte Zorn. Darcy stotterte und versuchte vor ihm zurückzuweichen bis sie die kalte Betonmauer an ihrem Rücken spürte. Loki hatte sie inzwischen an den Schultern gepackt und presste ihren zitternden Körper an die Wand.

»Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Spielchen. Ich kenne andere Wege dich dazu zu bringen, mir zu sagen, was ich wissen will...« Der Gott erhob die Hand und Darcy kreischte auf, in Erwartung auf den Schmerz, doch er kam nicht. Seine Hand schwebte einfach in der Luft, als läge sie auf einem unsichtbaren Widerstand. Erneut holte er aus und versuchte nach ihr zu schlagen, doch wieder blieb sein Arm einfach auf halber Strecke in der Luft hängen. »Was ist das für ein Zauber?«

»Ich- ich weiß nicht.«, zitterte Darcy voll Furcht.

»Aber ich weiß es.«, erklang plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Nichts. »Lasst ab von der Frau.« Ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann in schimmernder, goldener Rüstung materialisierte sich vor ihnen.

»Heimdall?« Loki ließ Darcy los, die zitternd zu Boden sank. »Der große Heimdall, Wächter der Welten, lässt sich dazu herab, Midgard persönlich einen Besuch abzustatten?«

»Ich habe eine Nachricht an Euch.«

»Eine Nachricht? Nun denn, knie nieder und überbringe deinem König deine Kunde.«, grinste Loki breit und Darcy blickte verwundert aus. Er war ihr König? Sie kannte sich in nordischer Mythologie zwar nicht sehr gut aus, doch das war selbst ihr neu.

»Nein.« Heimdalls Blick wurde hart. »Ich werde nicht knien.«

»Ihr verweigert einen Befehl Eures Königs?«

»Ich kniete nicht vor dem Allvater und werde auch vor euch nicht in den Staub fallen.«

»Was?«, zischte der schwarzhaarige bedrohlich und trat unheilvoll auf Heimdall zu. »Du wagst es, so mit mir zu sprechen?«

»Ich spreche mit Euch, wie es mir beliebt, Loki Laufeyson. Ihr seit kein Sohn Odins, also habt Ihr offiziell auch keinen Anspruch auf sein Erbe.« Darcys Mund klappte auf. Sollte es wirklich das bedeuten, was sie vermutete?

»Ach, hat es sich also schon herumgesprochen?«, flüsterte der Gott, in seiner Stimme lag Eis. »Tratscht bereits ganz Asgard über mich? Sag, Heimdall, was gibt es noch über mich zu wissen, dass man mir Jahrzehntelang verschwiegen hat? SPRICH!« Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, jederzeit bereit zuzuschlagen.

»Ich habe den Allvater damals gesehen, als er mit Euch im Arm von der großen Schlacht zurükkehrte. Trotz meiner Weigerung und meiner Bedenken brach er die Regeln und nahm Euch mit nach Asgard. Diesen Fehler müssen wir nun alle büßen.«

»Fehler? FEHLER? Du hättest mich damals in Jotunheim verrecken lassen, wenn Odin sich nicht für mich eingesetzt hätte? Oh Heimdall, es gab eine Zeit, in der ich dich nicht leiden konnte. Doch das ist vorbei, denn inzwischen empfinde ich nur noch Hass gegen dich.«

»Dann haben wir wenigstens eine Gemeinsamkeit. Glaubt Ihr denn, ich hätte es nicht gemerkt, dass Ihr die Eisriesen vor der Krönungszeremonie hereingelassen habt? Dass Ihr uns alle verraten habt? Odin Allvater ist derzeit machtlos, sein einziger Sohn befindet sich im Exil und Ihr werdet den Thron nicht besteigen.«

»Zu spät. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, das habe ich bereits.« Ein überhebliches Grinsen verunstaltete Lokis Gesicht.

»Vielleicht. Aber ohne Eure Kräfte ist das völlig irrelevant.« Heimdalls Grinsen war breiter.

»Was soll das heißen?«

»Ich habe nicht die Macht Euch des Thrones zu entheben, doch ich konnte Eure Kräfte binden.«

»DU HAST WAS?« Loki schäumte vor Wut.

»Kurz nach Eurer Ankunft in Midgard band ich Eure Fähigkeiten an das königliche Zepter und der erste Sterbliche, der es berührt soll darüber wachen.«

»Was?«, rief Darcy entsetzt.

»Heißt das jetzt etwa, das dieses törichte Weib über meine Kräfte verfügt?«, brüllte Loki.

»Ja. Sie wir davon keinen Gebrauch machen können, aber sie untersteht dem Schutz des Zepters. Und Ihr werdet Euch nicht weit von ihr entfernen können, ohne Lebensenergie einbüßen zu müssen. Es wird so lange andauern, bis der Allvater erwacht oder der rechtmäßige Thronfolger nach Asgard zurückkehrt und über Euch urteilt. Bis dahin seit Ihr eine Gefahr für Asgard und Euch wird die Rückreise durch den Bifröst verwehrt.«, erklärte Heimdall seelenruhig während Loki schäumte vor Hass.

»Oh, ich schwöre dir, ich finden einen Weg zurück. Und dann werde ich dir eigenhändig den Kopf von den Schultern reißen.«, schrie der Gott, doch Heimdall hatte sich schon in Luft aufgelöst. Unheilvoll drehte er sich auf den Fersen um und starrte auf Darcy, die noch immer auf dem kalten Boden kauerte. »Wo ist es?«

Zitternd zog die Studentin den Ärmel hoch und präsentierte ihm den goldenen Armreif. Loki griff grob danach und betrachtete das Schmuckstück.

»Nun, ich sehe da eine einfache Lösung, wir schneiden einfach die Hand ab.«

»Nein!«, schrie Darcy in Panik und versuchte, sich seinem Griff zu entwinden, doch er war viel stärker als sie.

»Ich hasse es, wenn sie so zappeln.«, murmelte Loki, während er unter seinem Mantel einen schlanken Dolch hervorzog. Die junge Frau schrie auf, versuchte nach ihm zu treten und zu schlagen, doch er setzte seelenruhig die Klinge an. Doch das Metall traf ihre Haut nicht. Es schwebte wenige Millimeter darüber. Er versuchte mehr Kraft aufzuwenden, doch er schaffte es nicht die unsichtbare Barriere zu überwinden. Der Armreif erglomm inzwischen in einem intensiven Goldschimmer und Darcy begriff, dass der Reif sie vor Lokis Angriffen schützte.

Diese Erkenntnis traf scheinbar auch den Gott, denn er gab seinen Versuch auf. In einer fremden Sprache fluchend steckte er den Dolch wieder weg und setzte sich auf den breiten Tisch, auf dem er noch vor kurzem geschlafen hatte. Er rieb sich über das Gesicht, strich sich die schwarzen Haare zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Nacken. Er wirkte plötzlich so ratlos und verzweifelt. Einen Moment lang berührte sein Anblick Darcys Inneres, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er ihr vor wenigen Augenblicken noch die Hand abschneiden wollte. Doch nun erinnerte er sie weniger an einen grausamen Gott, als an ein Kind, dass in seiner Wut ein geliebtes Spielzeug zerstört hatte und es nun zu tiefst bereute.

»Ich... ich hab das alles nicht gewollt.«, murmelte sie um die unerträgliche Stille zu durchbrechen. Er hob den Kopf um sie mit seinen grünen, klaren Augen anzusehen und Darcy verschlug es den Atem. Schmerz. Es lag so unendlich viel Schmerz in diesen traurigen Augen. So viel Verzweiflung, so viel Verletzlichkeit.

»Ich muss nachdenken. Geh.« Das ließ Darcy sich nicht zweimal sagen, sie stürmte aus dem Lagerraum, warf die Tür hinter sich zu, lehnte sich dagegen und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

_*** To be continued... ***_

So, ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen :) Die Fertigstellung des nächsten Kapitels wird noch etwas dauern, da ich bald Klausuren schreibe. Aber es wird auf jeden Fall weiter gehen :)


End file.
